


Love Story Told In Mere Words

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [20]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: The love story among true soulmates could be told through a zillion words.  Or just a mere few hundreds and trillions words.





	1. Child and Parent

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> I have decided to start a few sentence dabble series of moment ... that turn into a full blown story. I'm going to be using the challenges set up in the Yearly 365 list of prompts.
> 
> #322 (Relationship) Child and Parent

Her hands clenched even tighter at her side. She felt all the blood flowing out of her finger tips. She was trying to prevent her feet for moving one step. If she moved that one step then she would quickly be running down the mall second story walkway ... right into the body of

The mother whom was seriously mistreating her sixteen year old daughter. The daughter whom looked like she was desperately trying to crawl within herself ... to never exit again.

The tall blonde looked sideways and straight into your eyes. Wide panic embarrassed eyes begged you to ...

Help? To walk away? To ...

Before you could do what you wanted to do ... which is to help. The mother placed her hand firmly on her daughter's arm and led her down the walkway. People quickly crowd around them and you lost sight of them before you even took one step.


	2. Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #87 (word) Press

You press your hand against your locker. You stare into his eyes. You force every power of your being not to react. Not to place your hand physically on him. Not to punch the crap out of him.

How dare he insult  _her_  that way. How dare he allow those foul words pass through his lips concerning  _her_.

"I suggest you get as far from my sight Chuck." You growl low in your throat. "I suggest you never ever come near me or Betty  _ever_  again."

"Oh what?" He smirked.

"The maple syrup revenge was a piece of cake with what I have planned." Ice glittered in your eyes.

"If you try to do anything worse to me Lodge. Then I'll let the entire world know what actually happened with Betty that night." Fire entered his eyes as he spoke. He pressed into you tightly. "The only way to protect  _her_  now Veronica; is to not threaten me." He leaned in and gently licked the side of your face.


	3. Twilight Drive-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 (Location) Twilight Drive-In

Wrapping your arms around her. You felt her snuggle even deeper within your arms. You felt her hand rise and hook behind your neck. You smile as you felt her warm breathe against your cool skin.

"I'm glad that we decided to come here." She sighed as she nuzzled into your neck.

You mewl as you feel her nip and lick into your skin. "I'm glad the rest of the gang decided  _not_ to come with us after all."  You breathed out as your eyes drifted close at the feel of her lips against your pulse point.

"I may had something to do with that." She said with a smirk as she pulled away. Her gleeful blue green eyes sparkle as they look in to your chocolate brown ones.

"Oh you did ... did you." You tease as you gently trace her left cheekbone line.

"I simply glared at them when we asked if they wanted to join ... it only took a few seconds for them to say no." She giggled. "Although I must it admit it took Archie a few extra seconds."

"That's why the poor boy had that innocent confusion look on his face as he silently talked with you." You shook your head at the memory.

"Archie still just needs a little time is all." Betty sighed as she moved away from the brunette. "Not that he's against us being together. It's just he feels like he needs to make up for all the lost time that he and I spent apart for the past few months."

You silently nodded. "I understand that."

"He feels guilty for blowing me off when I first got back from LA. Plus he feels horrible for lying to me." Betty tilted her head back against the passenger seat.

You sighed as you laid your hand on your girl's knee. "At least he understand that we need some alone time."

Her head turned and she smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you." You breathed out as the two of you lean into to kiss once more. "Ever so much." You whispered against her lips.

Her fingers tightened on their hold on your shoulders.


	4. Clipboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #125 (Item) Clipboard

Her head was tilted downward towards the clipboard in her hands.

She looked way to focus on what she was planning.

You bite your lip as you thought of trying to take her away from all this craziness of the moment. To get her alone. Away from the stress.

"I wouldn't if I were you." A light firm voice spoke in her right ear.

Turning you met the steady gaze in her sister's eyes. "Polly."

"Veronica." She replied back.

"She needs a break." You sighed deeply.

"I agree." Polly nodded. She sighed. "But I know my baby sister. She won't be good company if you force her away right now." Her head turned to look across the gym. "Betty feels that she needs to finish this as soon as possible. The more she does today the less she has too do tomorrow."

"Other people are here." You sigh as you turn to look at Betty with arms across your chest. "She doesn't have to do this all on her own."

"Try telling her that." Polly jetted her chin out towards her baby sister. "Just try telling her that." A worried frown winkled her brows.

You walk across the gym to where the tall blonde was standing with the clipboard firmly grasped in her hand. Placing your right hand at the top of the clipboard you try to move it.

Only ...

Her hand is like cement. The clipboard wasn't moving; her hand wasn't moving.

"B." You sigh deeply.

She doesn't answer. Her eyes still firmly glued to the list on the clipboard.


	5. Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #216 (Title) Beautiful Disaster

You wrap your arms around her shaky body. Making sure her head rested against your neck. You lean forward and place gentle soft kisses on her forehead. "No need to be upset B."

"Yes there is a need to be upset." She pulls away from you. Wrapping her arms tightly across her chest.

You reach out to touch her. But one look in her eyes and your hand stopped within an inch of her skin. You sigh as your hand lowered back to your side.

"Look at the horrible mess I made." She tried to fight back the tears.

You look and found a little mess. Not the horrible mess that was going through her mind. "Betty this isn't a horrible mess. It'll be cleaned up in no time."

She backed away hitting the wall behind her. You winch with the sheer pain that flashed through her eyes.

"I was trying to make something so special for you. To so my love for you." Her eyes looked at the kitchen counter. "All I ended up doing was burning your meal. Making a total mess of your kitchen."

"B." You softly said as you took a baby step towards her.

She stiffened as her eyes met yours.

You slowly step forward until you were within a few inches from her. Reaching out your right hand; waiting for permission to touch her.

She stares confusing into your eyes. She slowly steps forward so that her body was touching your skin once more.

You gently pulled her into you. Allowing her shaking body to fall into yours. You step up on your toes so you could kiss the end of her nose. "I love you." You spoke against her lips.

She melted into your embrace. Lightly deepening the kiss.

The beautiful disaster of her dinner was behind the two of you.


	6. Carson College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 (Location) Carson College
> 
> (This will be in Polly's POV)

"I can't believe that you are not going to be at Riverdale High this year." You turn around to look at your sister whom was sitting on your bed.

"Hey I'm not leaving Riverdale at least." You smiled gently. "I'm not even leaving home. Mom and Dad agree to hire someone to help with the twins when I need to be at school. Sides Carson College is just a thirty minute drive from here."

Betty's eyes lifted her eyes. "It just won't be the same without you Pol." She worried her bottom lip.

You sat down close to your only sister. Wrapping your left arm around her waist. "Hey Bets. This isn't like when they first learned of my pregnancy. I will be home every night."

Betty sighed as she lowered her eyes. "It was hard without you in the beginning last year Pol. Not knowing the full story on why you left." She leaned into your warmth. "Just knowing that  _they_  lied to me. That they lied about what physical condition you truly were."

You sighed as you thought about the year before. "A lot has changed B. Mom and Dad do regret reacting that way."

Betty's head lifted, and she stared into your eyes with such raw anger. "They said you were mentally unstable."

You sighed. "I haven't forgiven them for that Betty. At least not yet." You looked towards your closed bedroom door. "But I'm not willing to kick them out of my life over this." Looking back into your sister's eyes. "The twins need their grandparents in their lives. I mean if Mom and Dad can't be there for them ... then that just leaves the Blossom's."

Betty shivered.

"At least Jason was willing to leave all that behind him." You turn your eyes back to your mirror where you left your favorite picture of you and Jason. "He was willing to fight for the life he wanted with me ... and the twins." A lone tear rolled down your cheek.

"You truly loved him didn't you?" Betty softly questioned.

Turning back to face your sister. "With my entire soul."


	7. Meek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #99 (Word) Meek

"You are nothing but a mere meek person." You growl below your throat as you stormed towards the narrow break in the hallway that separated a wall of lockers.

"Leave me alone."  _Her_  voice was lower than normal. Your heart broke at the brokenness that was swirling all throughout the essence of her essence.

"No one is here to protect you." His voice hissed.

"Leave me alone." She spoke with fear underlying her voice.

"Make me." He laughed low.

You turn the corner and place a firm hold on his shoulder. "Get. Away. From. Her. Now." You seethed.

Her blue green eyes shined into yours.

He barked in laughter as he turned his head sideways to look down at you. "What the hell can you do Lodge?"

Fire lit your eyes as you stared deep into his soul. "You don't even want to know. I suggest that you leave Betty alone ... for all time ... then perhaps you may be able to grow into an old man without an problem."

"Whom is Betty Cooper to you Lodge?" His right eye brow rose high on his forehead. "She's beneath you Veronica. So so beneath you. She'll just turn out just like her sister. Pregnant before leaving high school."

You jerk him away from her. You turn so that she was behind you. "One more word out of your mouth and you aren't going to make it to old age without an problem."

"She's bat shit crazy." He folded his arms across his chest.

"You just lost your chance." You growl. "I'll make you pay for the rest of your life for those words."

He shook his head. "Too bad Lodge. I could show you a great time if you had just left Betts to me." He backed away. "What a shame. Looks like it's true. You are falling into the depths and you don't give a damn." He turned around and started to walk away. "What a damn shame."

As soon as you knew he wasn't going to come back; you turned around to face Betty. "He's a total worthless jerk Betty. He's not worth it."

Her arms were wrapped around her waist. Her shoulders were bent inward as she tried to make herself as small as possible. "He's right."

"No he's not." You growl.

Her eyes lifted from the floor to meet yours. "Thank you for saving me once more Ronnie." Her eyes lowered once more. "I wish you didn't feel like you had to."

You step forward and reached out to touch her arm. You were relieved that she didn't pull away. "You would save me also B." You spoke in a low voice.

Her eyes lifted and met yours once more.

No words needed to be said.


	8. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #355 (Food) Milkshake

Leaning into her as you sip your double chocolate milkshake. Your eyes shifted to meet her own. You smile as you lean back against the booth. Your arm around her waist. Keeping her close against you.

She presses against you as she presses her lips against your skin. "Thank you."

You lean your forehead against hers. "Anytime baby." You whisper.

Her eyes gazed lower then back to meet yours. "You know how to make things better." She sighed as she pulled away. Her hand gently moved her Vanilla milkshake a little closer. "You know what I need when someone decides to attempt to bring me down." She frowned. "Even the boys don't always know what I need without my voicing it." She tilted her head. "How can you know with just knowing me just a little over a year?"

"You know me better then anyone ... well expect Mami and Smithers that is." You softly say. "Remember what I told you after we met?"

She nodded. "You said we were fated to be best friends."

"I lied." You spoke low.

"No you didn't." She shook her head gently.

You raise your eye brow.

"Hey; we are best friends. For life." She smiles as she gently traces your right cheekbone. "But I knew that we were fated for much much more than best friends." She smiled. "I just needed to rid my heart of it's childhood fantasy is all."

"Are you sure?" You couldn't help but ask.

Leaning forward she captured your face in the palms of her hands. "A million times yes I'm sure." She leaned forward and captured your mouth with her own.

Warmth spread throughout your body.


	9. Gossiping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #159 (Plot Point) Gossiping

"Did you hear what Cheryl Blossom did too Betty Cooper?" A wide eyed freshmen looked into her friend's eyes.

The fourteen year old male shook his head. "I don't give a damn about Blossom." He waved his hand, "Who gives a fuck what Cheryl Blossom does? She's such old news."

"You can't be series." She stared shocked into his eyes. Just waiting for him to tell her that he was totally kidding. But she read that he truly didn't give a damn about Cheryl. She sighed deeply. "You are no fun Paul."

Paul shrugged. "I much rather have the current gossip concerning Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge." He winked his left eye. "Have you heard the latest?"

The girl sighed against the couch cushions. Warmth spread throughout her system. "Not only do I know the latest ... I was there." She sighed happily.

"Seriously?" Paul's eyes widen.

The girl nodded her head. "Those two are so in love with one another. That you could honesty see it from space. Without any help from out side influence."

Paul leaned against the arm of his couch. "Have you seen Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews faces whenever they see the girls?"

The girl frowned. "I feel for them. Honesty I do. But they aren't a match for Beronica love."


	10. Sci-fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #364 (Genre) Sci-Fi

"Are seriously trying to be Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Betty smirked.

Veronica carefully stroked her chin. "I make a great Obi-Wan Kenobi." She stated in a dry voice.

"No." Betty shook her head. She leaned forward "You make a better Princess Leia." Her hot breath against the side of Veronica's right cheek. "I'm thinking of slave Leia."

Veronica swallowed. "That can happen. In private." Her eyes hooded as she looked into her lover's blown pupils which were mere inches from her own. "After school baby." She promised as she leaned forward and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own.

Betty moaned into the kiss. Her hand rose as it played with the fake beard on her girlfriend's face.


	11. No Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #329 (Restriction) No Dialogue

Getting lost in the sea of the blue green eyes once more. Never wanting to escape. She would happily drown in the sea.

She was in a maze of sheer chocolate. She just needed a taste. Leaning forward she licked the corner of the mouth that she craved. She felt her lover's hand gripe the back of her neck, and pulled her tighter against her beloved. Her hand gripped the bare arm that wasn't not her own.

Sweat rolled down her bare skin as she deepened the kiss of her soulmate. She gently pushed as she felt her beloved fall back against the silk sheets. Her hand rose to stroke back the sweaty blonde hair from her beloved's left sweaty cheek.

A slim hand ran down the familiar smooth thin skin ... so familiar that she would have thought it was her own. The blonde haired young woman sighed against her lover's pulse point. Her fingers dipping into the sheer wetness of her beloved soulmate. She was home. She was never ever going to leave her home. She felt her beloved's heated breaths against her skin as her fingers worked inside. She smiled against her beloved's cheek.

She came breathlessly. She came in as her eyes stayed lost in the sea of the blue green eyes.


	12. That's How You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #280 (Song) That's How You Know - Amy Adams (Enchanted)
> 
> (This will be in Betty's POV)

She smiled a private knowing soft smile when she laid eyes on you that very first time you two met.

She stood up for you at the cheerleader tryouts. She wasn't going to let Cheryl Blossom shame you any longer.

She comforted you without being asked whenever you were in pain. She never had to look hard to find the pain in your eyes.

She brought you back from the dark place. She begged you to come back.

She loved you even more after she knew the truth.

She never once abandoned you.

She never treated you like a fair weather friend.

She knew you better then your childhood friends.

She knew when you needed her without being told.

She knew where to find you when you were lost.

She was your first kiss.

She was your first lover.

She is your last lover.

She is your only lover.

_That's how you know that she is your soulmate._


	13. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #238 (Job) Teacher

"Okay class I want you to open your work books to page 12." Jason looked up into his class of third graders.

The class obeyed their teacher.

"Mr. Blossom." A red headed raised his hand.

Jason smiled. "Yes Phillip?"

"Why do we have to do this?" Phillip sighed.

Jason walked over and knelt down to be eye level to his young student. "I know you don't like Math all that much Phillip. But sometimes you have to learn things that will help you later on in life. Math is one of them."

Phillip frowned. "It's not like I don't like Math." He lowered his voice. "It's just so hard."

Jason lowered his voice so the rest of the class wouldn't hear. "Thank you for telling me this Phillip. I promise that I will help you understand this. So will your parents."

Phillip looked into his teachers open kind eyes. "Are you sure?" He said in an unsure voice.

"I'm sure." Jason said in a sure voice. "But you need to be willing to keep your mind open Phillip."

"What if the other kids make fun of me Mr. Blossom." Phillip whispered.

"They won't." Jason looked around the class room and saw the rest of his students look concerning over at Phillip; but they all looked like they pretty much understood something serious was going on. He looked back at Phillip. "I promise they won't."

"Okay Mr. Blossom." Phillip sighed.

Jason stood tall once more. "Okay class let's go through the problems one at a time."

Phillip sighed inwardly as he looked at the math problems that made no sense but then he looked up as Mr. Blossom started writing the first problem on the board. He knew that he needed to learn this stuff. So he told his brain to try to understand the steps as Mr. Blossom begin explaining the way the problem needed to be solved.


	14. Riverdale Auto Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #12 (Location) Riverdale Auto Shop

Walking into the oil and grease air filled shop your nose winkled. If your beloved wasn't working in this place then there would be no way in hell that you would willing walk into this place. There would be no way in hell that you would even dream of passing it by.

But ...

Your beloved does work here. Shaking your head as you spied her bent over back. You felt warmth pool down in it's normal spot whenever you saw her. Whenever your thought of her. You couldn't wait to get her alone so you could take care of your need.

"Lodge." A slimy smile grew on his face as he stood in front of you. His eyes ranking you up and down.

"Get the hell out of my sight Mantle." You growl as you felt yourself stiffen.

"What you aren't here to sex me up." Reggie's  eyes widen as his hand pressed against his heart. "I'm insulted." He stepped forward. "I can easily take you against the bathroom wall ... way more quicker than  _she_  can."

"I'm warning you for the last time Reggie. Leave her alone." Fire entered her eyes.

Reggie's left side of his lip rose in a smirk.

"Get away from my beloved." A low voice spoke from behind Reggie.

Reggie slowly turned around his arms across his chest. "Baby I can give her something that you never can. A penis deep inside her."

A loud SMACK echoed throughout the auto shop.


	15. Seeing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #223 (Title) Seeing Shadows

Spinning around quickly. "Hey you." You whisper.

A soft smile slowly came to her lips. "Back at you V."

Stepping forward you stopped a few inches from her. "How are you B?" You softly rose your right hand to stroke her cheek line.

She shrugged. "I'm good." Her head tilted. "How are you doing V?"

"I have been better." You answer truthfully.

"I know." She whispered. "I know."

"I miss you." You tearfully breathed out. "Oh how I miss you."

"I'm sorry." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm ever so sorry V."

You breathed deeply. "I know you are." You wrap your arms around your waist. "Why did you have to leave me?"

"I didn't want to. I fought with  _everything_ that I had to stay with you." She chocked out between her sobs. "I wasn't strong enough."

"You are very strong Betty." You moved closer to your beloved. Wrapping your arms tightly around her. "You are here with me now." Your mouth met hers. Quickly slipping your tongue deep into the craven of her mouth.

Betty poured away capturing the sides of her beloved's face in the palms of her hands. "I'm so sorry that I'm so weak."

Your  tears rolled down your cheeks. "You aren't weak B. You are here now!"

Betty faded into the shadows.

"No..." You wrap your arms around yourself as you knelt down in the shadow of the street lights. "No. Come back B. Please come back baby." Your  head fell onto her knees as you sob heartbreaking sobs at the death of your soulmate.


	16. No word 'said'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #330 (Restriction) No word 'said'

"Hey." Nodding your head towards the tall lanky boy whom wears the worst hat  _every single freaking day_.

He frowned darkly into your eyes.

Your right eye brow rose high as you smirk into his face.

"I loathe you." He spoke low.

"Good." Your arms folded firmly across your chest. "Now you know exactly how I felt when you were dating her."

"She loves me." He growled.

"Then why is she not with you?" Your hand tapped your chin. "Oh that's right? Because she's sick and tired of you always doubting her." You step forward. "She's also sick and tired of you pushing her away all the time."

"I'm protecting her." He glared. He breathed in deeply. "I am always protecting her."

You soften. "Jughead I know you love Betty." Your arms lowered from your chest. "But it's truly not a soulmate love." Softness entered your eyes as you finally decided to let go of your jealously of him.

"Veronica," He sighed. "She's my one and only."

Shaking your head. "I'm sorry Jughead. But she's not." You placed a hand on his chest against his heart. "She's mine. We are fated to be together."

"Then why did you fuck Archie!" He demanded. "Tell me why did you go after Archie Andrews after you  _promised_ her that you wouldn't become romantically involved with him?" Fire entered his eyes. "You kept your promise just a mere few weeks Veronica Lodge." He snarled. "You planned on it. Didn't you. You knew just how to hurt Betty ... you waited for the perfect time ... and in you swooped!"

"I only ended up in Archie's bed when I realized that Betty was honesty in a romantic relationship with you." You swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. "Yes I made a horrible mistake by allowing 'old' Veronica to come roaring back when I felt I got hurt by her. Not only have I hurt her ... but I hurt myself and I hurt Archie." You breathed. "I'll live with the regret for the rest of my life."

Jughead turned and walked away.


	17. Drug Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #248 (Job) Drug Dealer

"What are you playing at?" Jason demanded as he slammed her against the brick wall. "For Crisps shake Betty what the hell are you playing at?" He glared hotly into the blue green eyes of Polly's younger sister.

A slow smirk played on her lips. "I'm going on with the family business; Jay ol' boy." Her right hand rose and patted his cheek. Hard.

"I'm not going to answer to your sister or Veronica over this." Jason roughly said as his gripe on his sister in law's arm tightened. "It's bad enough my children have to have a ex- drug dealer for a father ... but there is no way in hell that I'm going to allow their aunt to become one."

"Cheryl all ready is one." Betty smirk grew.

"You know what I mean Betty." Jason sighed. He breathed heavy. "If you are after a story why isn't Jughead being the drug dealer for it? Why do you have to do it?"

Fire lit Betty's blue green eyes; "I need to know first hand on what is going down in the drug game. Sides Jughead doesn't know about this expose."

"What about Veronica?" Jason demanded.

"She'll find out after I'm finish here." Betty lifted her chin. "Now get your hands off of me."

Jason shook his head. "I'm not going to allow you to do this Betty." He breathed in roughly. "I'm not going to allow you to get hurt."

"I'm a reporter Jason." Betty firmly answered. "A reporter can not be afraid to go after a story.

Jason jerked Betty closer to him. "I'm sorry Bets." He whispered in her ear. "I can't allow you to do this." He quickly picked her up over his shoulder, and made his way down the alley.

Betty body tightened. "You do realize that you can't stop me forever Jason."

Jason sighed. "I know." He stared in front of him. "But I will do my best to every single chance I get."

Betty relaxed.


	18. Support Group!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #31 (AU) Support Group!AU

Raising your hand. "Hello my name is Veronica; and I'm the loveless Queen."

"Hello Veronica." The mono tones spoke out.

Hands gripping both sides of your chair. "What can I say. I lost my beloved to someone else. Someone whom doesn't deserve her. Someone whom will never deserve her." Hated covered your eyes as you stared in front of you. "But," A sigh escaped. "she chose him. She chose to with him. She chose to marry him. She chose to carry his children. Be the grandmother to his grandchildren."

"Been there done that." A voice called out.

"Hush." A stern voice spoke.

"I'm through with my share." You spoke.


	19. Whyte Wyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 (Location) Whyte Wyrm

"I have been fucking used." Archie growled low in his voice as he grabbed his mug of beer. He lifted it and chugged it all down. "More." He demanded the bartender.

"I told you Andrews." Chuck spat out as he took another deep chug of his own mug. "I told you way back in grade school that you were being played."

"Stop up!" Archie stormed as he swung around the bar stool to gaze at the other man. "Shut the hell up man!"

Chuck licked his lips. "I'm telling you man that I had both of the girls in their sweetest bathing suits back in Sophomore Year. If Betty hadn't managed to slip me a mickey then I would had both of those hotness in the hot tub."

Archie stood up and jerked Chuck from the bar stool. "If you say one more word against either Betty or Veronica again Clayton ... then I'll make you pay for the rest of your life." He seethed as spit flew out of his mouth.

"Didn't both of them use you Andrews?" Chuck lifted his right eye brow he was unimpressed with Archie's threat

"That doesn't mean that they aren't still very important to me." Archie gripe tightened.

Chuck smirk. "You will always remain that old fashion peppy guy from small town U.S.A. Archie Andrews."

Archie's eyes darkened. "You know about Betty's dark side. But you have yet seen mine."

Chuck looked deep into Archie's eyes. "Your dark side still won't get with Betty's dark side." He carefully pulled Archie's hands off of his collar. "You can't even reach Betty while she's lost in the darkness. Only Veronica can." He patted Archie's right cheek. "Later Andrews."

Archie watched as the young twenty one year old man left the bar. He turned back to the bartender. "One more for the road." He sat back on his stool.


	20. Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #349 (Food) Ice-Cream

As the ice-cream slowly slipped through her lips; you felt gooey. Her eyes twinkle as she fully knows what she is doing to you. You swallow as the spoon inches out of the hot craven that is her mouth. Some of her saliva hangs off the spoon tip and her lips. You want to lean forward and lick that line of saliva.

Her eyes nervously dart around.

You sigh as you held yourself tightly together.


	21. #311 Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #311 (Quote) "I love you the more in that I believe you had liked me for my own shake and for nothing else."

Curious blue green eyes stared into yours as her head tilted to the right. "What?" Her soft puzzled voice spoke in front of you. "Do I have something on my face." Her hand rose to wipe along side her cheeks.

"No." You husked out as you raised your hand to gently trace her skin.

"Then why did you stop talking?" She leaned into the touch.

"I was just thinking." You smiled.

"About what?" She asked as she scooted closer into your space.

"That you liked me for my own shake and for nothing else." You softly replied. "Even through I'm very infamous ... not only due to my parents ... but my own need to get my name out in the world any way I can." Your smile soften. "But you B. You didn't care one wit for it ... you truly saw me for me."

"I can say the same for you Ron." She husked as she leaned in and captured your mouth with her own. You felt her body press closer against your own as she snuggled even more into your body. Your arms wrap tightly around your wife as you shared a loving peaceful kiss.


	22. Ex's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #324 (Relationship) Ex's

"So this is your new flavor of the week?" A harsh voice spoke to the right.

You tightened up and you felt her hand stiffen in yours. You begged her not to leave you. She tightened her gripe. You move a little closer into her side. "I'm sorry." You whisper in her ear before you turn to glare at one of your ex's. "Don't." You hiss out.

A thin hard line lifted her right upper lip. "Don't want Lodge. Don't warn your newest flavor in what is in store for her in a matter of days. To warn her that once you fuck her then you are going to kick her to the curb." Taking a firm step forward. Her eyes lifted to glare hard into Betty's blue green eyes. "Honey; she's not worth the pain."

Your body had stiffen at the words that had been coming from your ex's lips. You couldn't deny any single one of them. You had treated her like that ... you had treated countless of other people like that. But Betty was different. But will Betty believe that she's the exception. That she truly is the one that fate always had in store for you.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt by Veronica." Betty's calm soft voice spoke. "Veronica herself truly regrets what she did to you and others." She gently pulled Veronica into her side. "But she's not the same person she was then. She's changing. She's better." Fire entered her eyes. "She's mine."

"Come find me after she breaks your soul after you give her your innocence." Her eyes looked back into your own. "Do you even remember my name?"

Taking a deep breath. "No. I'm sorry but I don't."

Her smile turned sad. Then hard once more. Her eyes turned back towards Betty. "Remember I said. As soon as she is done using you ... come find me. I'll get you in touch of every other person she has hurt." With that she turned and walked down the main street.

You look tearfully up into her blue green eyes; "B." You shake your head; "I'm not that person any longer. I regret it."

Betty placed a finger against your lips. "Veronica. You can't undo the past. The past is the past. But today is today. This moment is this moment. That is all that matters."

You rest your head against her neck as you allowed her to comfort you as you thought about your past yet again.


	23. Spurn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #86 (Word) Spurn

"You can't just spurn me like this!" His angry and hurt eyes stared into your own. "I won't allow you to use me like you have every  _single_  other person on this planet Veronica."

"I didn't use you Archie." You softly spoke. "Honest."

"What do you call that heated make out session in Cheryl's closet on homecoming night? Just mere days after you moved to town." The heat in his eyes intensify. "What about the very first time you had the chance to fuck my brains out."

Your eyes slanted. "You used me also Archie." You hissed out.

"How the fuck did I use you? I fell in love with you!" He husked out. His voice hardened. "But you knew that and you very willing used that. As soon as you were done with me being in you ... you decided to move onto your next innocent to destroy." He stepped forward and placed a hand against your right collar bone. His fingers tightened into your bone. "But you aren't going to use Betty." He glared into your eyes with fire leaping from his irises.

Your heart broke. "I would never use B." You husked out tears shinning through your vision.

"You all ready had. You used her to get to me." Archie leaned forward to his in your ear. "You all ready used her Ronnie."

"You all ready had used her Ronnie ..."

You sat up in your bed clutching your chest as heart breaking sobs burst forth.


	24. Running/Jogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #126 (Action) Running/Jogging

You sat forward with your hands on your pulled up left knee. You brow furrowed in concern as you watched the blonde sprinting down the track. You watched as she turned on a dime and sprinted back towards you. You held your breath as she started to jog in place. Her eyes turned to meet yours. Her head tilted to the right as she slowed her jog down.

You held up the water bottle and smiled softly.

She stopped jogging and just stared at you. Breathing in harshly. She finally began to walk towards you. She stopped in front of you, and looked up into your eyes. You silently handed her the bottle. You watch as she takes a few sips. Then a healthy drink from it.

"How long have you been here Veronica?" Betty husked out as she placed the bottle on the cement next to your feet.

"Perhaps a half hour after you B." You spoke.

Betty turned around to face the track. "I felt like a run is all." She leaned against the cement wall.

"You left without a water bottle." You spoke a little sharply. You sighed deeply. "You can't do that B."

She sighed. "I know." She shook her head. "I just had to get out of that house. I honesty wasn't thinking."

"That what scares me." You whisper.

Betty turned around her blue green eyes lifted to meet your own. "I'm sorry Veronica." She reached up to touch your leg.

Brows furrowed; "How many times in the past have you gone running unprepared?" You snapped. Your fear overcoming you.

Your left hand lowered to place on top of her own. "Come to me B. You know I can keep you safe."

She sighed. "Sometimes I need to run. I know I can't outrun everything. But it feels if I don't run sometimes then I'm going to explode."

Her eyes lowered.

"I hate her even more." You growl low in your voice.

Her head twisted to the side as she tries to hide the raw anger in her eyes.


	25. Dialogue #178

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #178 (Dialogue) "What the hell do you mean you retired? You're only 19!"

"I told you Blossom that you have more clients." He seethed as he pushed Jason against the wall.

"I told you that I'm out." Jason glared into his steamy eyes. "I'm retired."

"What the hell do you mean you retired? You're only 19!" His hands gripped Jason's shirt collar tightly with his hands. "Listen up kid! You don't get to retire from this business. Once you are in ... you are in for life." His right hand rose to pat roughly against Jason's cheek. "Now like I said Blossom you have more clients."

"No I don't." Jason hissed out through his teeth.

A sneer lifted his lips. "You think because your twin is a dealer now that you can leave." His face leaned in closer. "Doesn't work that way Jason my boy. Your life is mine. If you think of leaving then I'm coming after everyone whom you love."

Jason swallowed.

"Polly. Your newborns. Betty." His eyes harden. "Before I kill that sister in law of yours; Jay ... I'm going to have some fun with her. I wonder how much of a dark side Betty actually has."

"Leave my family alone." Jason shook in raw anger.

"Only way for me to leave them alone; Blossom is for you to keep doing your business for us." One more rough pat on Jason's cheek. "Think about it." He let Jason go and walked from the alley.

Jason watched him go with tears rolling down his cheeks.


	26. Blossom House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #7 (Location) Blossom House

"How dare you protect that she devil!" Cheryl stormed arms folded tightly across her chest.

Jason sighed as he stood to his feet. "Don't call Betty that Cheryl."

"She's a royal bitch!" Cheryl screeched. "If she wants to do a fucking story about the hard life as a drug dealer brother dear ... then fucking let her. You don't have to protect miss. blonde perfect bitch." She glared into her twin brothers eyes.

Jason quickly gripped his sister's arms. "I told you not to refer to Betty like that. I have told you since the moment I started Polly."

"Polly is just using you." Cheryl growled. "She knows the best way to get under my skin concerning Betty is for her to have you protect her precious baby sister."

"Shut up Cheryl." Jason hissed. "I'm protecting Betty because I want to protect her. She's my sister in law. She's my family. I protect my family."

"I'm your family Jay. Shit we shared the same womb for nine fucking months. Mom and Dad are your family. But you aren't protecting us. You never protected us."

"You guys don't want to be protected." Jason sighed.

"We don't need to be protected." Cheryl pushed her twin away from her. "As soon as your twins reach eight they won't need to be protected either. They are Blossom's after all."

Tears sparkled in Jason's eyes. "I will always protect my children. They are Coopers after all. I'm going to make sure to raise them as Coopers and not with any knowledge of the Blossoms." He turned and walked away from his sister.

Cheryl watched her twin brother walk away from her with a calculated look in her eyes. She had some serious plans to make.


	27. Dialogue #186

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #186 (Dialogue) - “Consider this – all we'd need is a flame thrower and our problems would be solved.”

Betty blew a breath upwards in annoyance. Her arms folded tightly across her chest as she glared.

 

Veronica leaned into her and wrap her arms around the taller blonde's waist. Her lips rose to her ear. “Consider this – all we'd need is a flame thrower and our problems would be solved.”

 

Betty's lips quirked and she barked out a sharp laugh.

 

“I knew that would get a laugh from you B.” Veronica took that as a total win. “Come on just think of it as just one more fun flip.”

 

Betty sighed through her nose as she turned her neck to look into the chocolate eyes that was just mere inches from her own. “Easy for you to say Ronnie. You are a total pro on getting flipped up in the air. You know that Cheryl would never allow me too.”

 

Veronica's right eye brow rose. “I'm co-captain remember B. I say you get your air flip.”

 

Betty pulled away from the shorter girl and started to walk off towards the forest that surrounded the field.

 

Veronica's brow furrowed as she watched the blonde walk away. She noticed the slight bent of her shoulders …. as the blonde was starting to crawl into herself again. She moved to catch up to her blonde best friend. “B?” She softly asked in a concern voice.

 

“Not here.” Betty husked out. Her pace sightly quickened. She felt the other girls eyes on them as they walked further away from the rest of the team. Luckily Cheryl was out sick that day … other wise she would be sure to hear Cheryl taunting her.

 

Veronica turned her head and met the eyes of her second loyal teammate. She saw that she nodded her head and knew that the remaining practice time was in good hands. She turned her attention back to where it truly belonged. “Where would you like to go B?” She reached over and slipped her hand in Betty's shaky one.

 

Betty remained silent as the two girls walked more closer to the forest. 

 


	28. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #98 (Word) Kneel

“I told you to kneel. So fucking kneeling!” Stormy dark eyes stared into Archie's.

 

“I won't kneel for you.” Archie said as he straightened his back.

 

Chuck stepped closer. “You will kneel for me loser. If you want on the football team then you will kneel so fucking kneel all ready.”

 

“No.” Archie replied as his chin lifted.

 

“I'll fucking make you kneel Andrews.” His eyes brightened as an idea came to him. “You'll kneel to protect Betty Cooper.”

 

Raw anger burst out of Archie and he threw a punch straight into Chuck's face. “Leave Betty alone.” He growled as he punched the other teenager's stomach.

 

Chuck quickly had Archie on the ground on his back. His right arm tightly against the ginger boy's throat. “I don't need you to kneel for me Andrews.” He leaned forward and seethed. “I would much rather have Betty _kneel_ for me. Which she will over and over again.” He laughed. “I'll even share her when I'm through with her.”

 


	29. Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #41 (AU) Breakfast Club!AU

FP placed his feet on top of the table. His hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

“Feet off the desk Mr. Jones.” A stern voice spoke at the head of the classroom.

 

FP remained in the position he in.

 

“Don't bother trying to get through to him Mr. Bee.” Hal said with a laugh as he sat in his seat behind FP.

 

Hermione walked into the room and smiled kindly at the teacher before making her way to her seat. Sitting down she pulled her books out of her bag.

 

Alice rolled her eyes as she silently watched Hermione prepare for the class. She folded her leather clad arms across her chest as she sunk down in her seat.

 

The bell rang.

 

“I want all eyes on me now. Including yours Mr. Jones.” The Bee frowned at his class.

 

“Sorry I'm late sir.” Fred said rushing into the classroom.

 

The Bee and glared at the young Andrews. “Sit down Mr. Andrews.”

 

Fred held up his hand. “I brought breakfast for everyone.” He smiled.

 

“This isn't the _breakfast club._ ” The Bee sighed. “Leave the food to the side of the classroom Mr. Andrews and get to your seat now.”

 

Fred sighed as he obeyed his teacher. “Sorry Sir.” He made his way towards his desk right next to Hermione. “Hey.” He slightly blushed as he looked into the girl's eyes as he took his seat.

 

Hermione sightly shook her head and turned her attention back to the front of the class.

 

Alice rolled her eyes at how truly geeky Fred Andrews was being. What the hell did Hermione honesty see in that ginger haired geek. She felt eyes on her back and she twisted her head. She glared darkly into the eyes of Hal Cooper whom was making googly eyes to her. She raised her right hand and gave him the bird.

 

“Detention Ms. Smith.” The Bee barked.

 

“Whatever.” Alice sighed as she turned back around. “What else is new. Just tack it onto my others.”

 

The Bee frowned darkly at the seventeen year old.

 

FP smirked.

 

Alice winked into his eyes and turned to face the front of the classroom.

 

FP knew that they would be together later on that day.

 


	30. Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #28 (AU) Cult!AU

“Jason; we have to save her.” Polly looked into her young husband's eyes.

 

“No we don't.” Jason shook his his.

 

“She's your sister.” Polly sighed as she watched her husband pace at the end of their bed.

 

Jason stopped and turned. “She stopped being my sister when she decided to attack you, and my family.”

 

“She still needs to be saved.” Polly reached out and touched her husband's shaking hand. “You can't allow her to be in this Cult. Cheryl needs to get out. Before it's too late.”

 

“Pol … us Blossoms aren't like your family or any other sane loving family.” Jason breathed out. “We are trained from babyhood up on what cults are. We are encouraged to join them.”

 

Fear entered Polly's eyes.

 

Jason moved so he was facing his wife. His hands gently cupping her cheeks. “I promise you that I will _never_ teach our children this. I want them safe. I will keep them safe.”

 

“But we still need to save Cheryl.” Polly spoke with tears rolling down her eyes.

 

Jason sighed deeply. “I can't.” He breathed deeply. “In the Blossom family once a member decides to join a cult then no other Blossom member can rescue them.”

 


	31. Laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #120 (Item) Laptop

Chic walked in and swooped up the laptop, and walked towards the bed.

 

“Hey that is mine!” Betty exclaimed hotly as her brother made himself comfortable on her bed. “That's also my bed.”

 

Chic lifted the laptop lid and smirked at his youngest sister. “Not my fault mom and dad decided to destroy my room.”

 

Betty folded her arms across her chest. “Actually brother it is your fault. You are the one whom ran away after graduating high school.”

 

Chic's right eye brow rose. “I was eighteen years old. It wasn't running away. It was leaving for college.”

 

“You have your own laptop. Go use it.” Betty walked over to the bed and yanked her laptop off of her brother's lap.

 

“I'm sure if it was Polly using your precious laptop without your permission Betty; you wouldn't mind one wit.” Chic sighed.

 

“At least Polly hasn't willing abandoned me.” Betty turned on her back on her brother. “Get out of my room. You aren't welcome here.”

 

Chic watched his sister's back at the window with sad eyes. “Are you ever going to allow me to make it up to you Betty.”

 

Betty didn't answer.

 


	32. I Kissed A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #277 (Song) “I Kissed A Girl” - Katy Perry

“I kissed a girl and I liked it.” Betty sang with a soft smile on her lips as she walked into her bedroom with her bathrobe tighed around her body; and her right hand towel drying her hair. “I kissed a girl and I can't wait to do it again.

 

“Elizabeth Cooper!” Alice seethed from her spot in her daughter's chair at the vanity mirror.

 

Betty stopped and stared at her mother. She tilted her head and kept towel drying it. “I'm not ashamed mother.” She simply said.

 


	33. Historical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #365 (Gene) Historical

Betty laid with her head on Veronica's lap as she looked above her at the swaying tree branches in the slight breeze. “Do you think we would have even bothered trying to be together if we met back in say 1608?”

 

Veronica's fingers combed through her girlfriend's loose blonde hair against her bare skin. “I would.” She cocked her head slightly. “But I would ever have much more trouble with you my dear then I do now a days.”

 

Betty sighed. “Yeah you would.”

 

Veronica leaned down and was just inches from Betty's lips. “But I would still win you.”

 

Betty lightly smiled. “You sure would.” Her right hand rose to lightly gripe the back of her lover's neck. She lowered Veronica's lips onto her that last inch. Her tongue slipping into her beloved's waiting mouth.

 


	34. Someone's Pregnant (and it's not Polly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #147 (Plot Point) Someone is Pregnant (and it's not Polly)

Tears rolling freely down her cheeks; Betty looked into the eyes of her wife. She smiled a watery smile.

 

Hope was in her eyes as Veronica looked into her wife's eyes from the end of their bed. “Are you?” She husked out.

 

Betty silently nodded her head. She smiled as she held out the pregnancy tests.

 

Veronica breath chocked in her throat.

 

“Once we get the doctor's offical statement … then we can say it out loud.” Betty spoke up.

 

Veronica silently nodded.

 


	35. Teenage Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #296 (Trope) Teenage Rebellion

Pincing the bridge of her nose between her fingers Alice closed her eyes frustarted.

 

Betty tightly folded her arms across her chest as she stared at her tightly wound up mother. “Why do you think that every single thing that I do against your wishes is my way of being a rebel?” Her eyes rolled tiredly.

 

Alice's eyes opened and her hand jerked down from her face. “Because Elizabeth that is what it exactly it is.”

 

“I'm not you mom.” Betty right eye brow rose. “I haven't hit my 'teenage rebellion' stage at what age five?” She shrugged. “Oh was it four? I think I need to ask grandma and grandpa on that one.”

 

“You are not to speak to those people ever Elizabeth.” Alice glared into her youngest daughter's eyes. Fire licking up her blue eyes as she looked at her youngest.

 

“I'm a human being mom. Teenage rebellion is all about being a human being.” Betty turned her back on her mother. “I'm going to Pops.”

 

“Stay right here Elizabeth.” Alice seethed.

 

Betty looked over her shoulder. “Dad all ready said I could go to Pops.” She calmly walked from her room, and down the stairs.

 


	36. Past Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #334 (Style) Past Tense

Veronica looked into Betty's lifeless blue green gaze. “Why are you doing this B?”

 

“It's just not working out any longer Veronica.” Betty replied in a montone. “What we felt for one another is in the past. Leave it in past. Lets move on to the present.”

 

“No.” Veronica shook her head. “I'm _not_ going to allow Mama Alice to win here B.” She gently cupped her soul's face in the palms of her hands. “Our love for one another isn't in the past tense B.” She softly said with unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

 

“You are right Ronnie. Our love isn't in past tense. But the meaning of our love is in the past tense.” Betty calmly stated looking straight into the chocolate brown ones. “Our love where we have to kiss and make love is gone. But our love as true friends remains.” She moved backwards forcing Veronica's hands from her face. “The _sooner_ you accept it Veronica then the _sooner_ your soul will accept it and be able to move onward.”

 

“What drug does she have you on B?” Veroncia breathed out as she refused Betty to remove herself fully from her arms.

 

Betty reamined silent.

 

“That's the only answer I need.” Veronica softly said. “I'm going to get you out of her control B. I promise you. I'm not going to allow her to hurt you any longer.”

 

Betty lips formed a thin line. “Don't you yet understand Veronica. She has all ready won.” She tried to get Veronica to remove her arms from her body so she could stand from the bed. But Veronica gently just tightened her hold.

 


	37. #313 Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #313 (Quote) “When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on.”

Hiram sighed deeply as he looked at his daughter in the chair opposite him. “I know you don't want to listen to me right now.”

 

“You are quite right.” Veronica spoke in a seething tone. She glared into her father's eyes.

 

“I know that I have messed up with you that I may never earn your forgiveness or trust again.” Hiram replied.

 

Veronica remained firmly silent.

 

“But I know you are in pain due to you not being to reach Betty right now.” Holding up his hand. “Don't yell or scream at me.” He spoke before his daughter could speak. “You are going to free Betty Cooper from her mother Veronica. I promise that you will. Not through sheer will or going through any battle.” He smiled softly. “Your love for Betty will win out against Alice's hatred.”

 

Tears sparkled in her eyes as Veronica looked at her father.

 

“What your father is trying to say Ronnie is; when you are at the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on.” Hermione spoke as she walked into the room. She sat down in the chair next to her daughter. “Betty has learned this lesson as early as baby hood … maybe even in the womb.” She looked into her daughter's eyes. “You are just learning it.”

 

“Just hang on.” Veronica husked out as she lowered her eyes from her mother.

 

“Yes.” Hiram simply replied.

 


	38. Southside High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 (Location) Southside High

“So are you in?” Cheryl's eyes narrowed into slints as she glared into the eyes of her rival.

 

“Girl I don't know why you even brothering.” Toni sighed as she folded her arms across her chest. “I mean leave them alone. Get on with your life.”

 

Cheryl stepped closer to the girl; “Don't you even question me.” She hissed as pushed the other girl backwards.

 

Toni pushed back. “This is my school; townie. Not yours. So you don't get to be queen bitch here.” She lifted her arms and pushed Cheryl back against the wall. She pressed her body up into the tight of the fiery redheaded. “Now if you want to play nice then I'm sure that I can play ball.”

 

Cheryl's body tightened up. “Get off of me.” She hissed.

 

Toni smirked. “If you want me off of you; then you have to push me off.” Her right hand rose and grabbed the bottom of Cheryl's jaw. “But you aren't going to do that are you fiery Blossom?” She leaned forward and allowed her lips to just be inches away from the skin.

 

Cheryl smirked herself. “You aren't my type.”

 

Toni tightened her gripe on Cheryl's jaw before moving backwards. “I'm not going to help you destroy Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper.” Her arms folded across her chest. “They haven't done anything to me. So I have no reason to.” She smirked at the anger in Cheryl's eyes. “If you ever want to release yourself from that overwhelming inner fire; you know where to find me.” She turned and walked down the hallway.

 

Cheryl stared after the walking Toni as her hands clenched at her side. Her heart was beating wildly; and she felt the wetness against her panties.

 


	39. Rinse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #94 (Word) Rinse

Veronica leaned back against the wall as she watched Betty rinse her face. “I wish that you would have allowed me to do that for you.”

 

Betty blushed. “Shutt up Ron.” She turned the water off and grabbed the hand towel.

 

Veronica took the towel from her girlfriend. She slid in front of Betty. “Let me.” She husked as she gently patted Betty's wet face. Her eyes doey eyed as she got lost in Betty's blue green eyes.

 

Betty sighed as she simply allowed her girl to dry her face. “You know why I didn't allow you to wash my face right?”

 

Veronica shook her head.

 

“I knew that if you got near me; as you are now Ronnie; then it would be very hard for me not to give into the desire to kiss you senseless.” Betty smiled ruefully.

 

Veronica dropped the towel onto the sink. “I'm not fighting you.” She pressed a little tighter against her girlfriend.

 

“Ronnie.” Betty moaned.

 

“Betty.” Veronica whimpered as her hands rose to cup her girlfriend's face with the palms of her hands.

 

“We can't.” Betty stepped away from the girl of her desire.

 

Veronica's mouth fell.

 

“If I give in Ronnie; then there will be no way that I can let you go. I'll want to have my way with you up against that wall.” Betty held out her hand to prevent Veronica from moving forward. “Ronnie we are in the middle of the schoold day. Someone can walk in.”

 

Veronica's right eye brow rose.

 

“Even if we lock the door; Veronica; there is no way I want us to have sex in the school bathroom.” Disgust was in Betty's voice.

 

Veronica sighed as she felt her desire fighting back down to her comman sense. “Okay, okay.” She wasn't going to try to get Betty just give into her over whelming sexual desires.

 


	40. First Line #197

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #197 (First Line) It started off like an ordinary day

“It started off like an ordinary day.” He blew hair upward. “Seriously it did.” He frowned darkly as he stared across the field.

 

“Come off it Jug. Since when did this become so ordinary that you think that every day would start off with it.” Archie shook his head bemused. “Well at least with all the mysterious things that been happening in town for the past two years; you don't feel like that should be the _ordinary_ day.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “I don't know how you roped me into this.” He glared into his best friend's eyes. “Seriously Arch … why are we even doing this?”

 

“Because it's fun.” Archie shrugged. “Come on Jug you always enjoyed it when we were small.”

 

“That's different.” Jughead started walking once more.

 

Archie walked alongside him. “At least now we don't need grownups always tagging along with us.” He sidearmed his friend.

 

 


	41. Gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #254 (Job) Gardener

“So I found a job.” Jason smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He moved over to kiss his children ontop of their heads; before leaning sideways to kiss his wife's lips. He pulled away and took a seat across from her at the small round table.

 

Polly eyes lite up. “That's great Jay.”

 

“It's part time. But it's a job.” Jason nodded his head. “I'm a Gardener.”

 

“That's great Jay.” Polly smiled. “I know you will prove that you can become full time in no time.” She winked at her young husband.

 

Jason grinned. “Yeah. He did say that one of his full timers is actually going to be moving in four months time. So that gives me enough time to prove that I do want to learn the in and outs of gardenering.” He leaned back in his chair. “He seemed doubtful when he learned that I was related to the Blossom family.”

 

“You're prove that you are not your family Jay.” Polly replied.

 

Jason leaned forward. “I'm not the Blossom family; Pol; but I am our family.” He gently smiled.

 


	42. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #343 (Emotion) Happy

Kevin grinned as he walked down the hallways.

 

“Stop being happy all fucking ready!” Cheyl snared as he passed her by.

 

Kevin ingored her and started to whistle.

 


	43. First Line 209

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #209 [First Line] “If that's all it takes, this will be over before dinner,” he said.

“If that's all it takes, this will be over before dinner,” he said; “I mean if I knew that was all it took then baby I would have done that just as you opened the door to me.”

 

Leaning forward she batted her eyes; “You think that I'm that easy don't you?”

 

“Oh yeah baby.” Nick leaned forward and gripped Josie's chin in his right hand. He squeezed her chin hard. “Don't even think about it little pussy cat.” His eyes slanted.

 

“You aren't my type St. Clair.” Josie calmly spoke. Her insides quirked as she realized that she bit off way more than she could chew with Nick St. Clair.

 

“Don't play that game little pussy cat.” He leaned forward. “You won't like how I punish you if you do.” He captured her mouth with his in a hard kiss.

 

Josie calmly remained where she sat. She didn't return the kiss; but she didn't try to break it.

 

Nick pulled back. “I like you.” He let her chin go. “You are one of a kind Josie.” He folded his arms across his chest. “I won't punish you for your little games little pussy cat.” He sighed. “I will reward you … by not getting between the sheets with you.”

 

Josie cocked her eye brow.

 

“I also won't go after your fellow pussycats; especially sweet innoncent Melody.” Nick smirked.

 

Jose's eyes harden.

 

Nick smiled. “Relax; I'm a lover. I'm not a rapist. I don't force myself on women whom don't want me.” He shrugged. “I like to have my fun. You my little pussycat are my fun.”

 


	44. Starting A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #137 (Plot Point) Starting a New Life

“I really can't believe you are doing this Jug.” Archie sighed as he set the box of books down on Jughead's couch.

 

Jughead lifted his head from his looking through his lap top bag. “I have to do it Arch. You know this. You know why.”  
  
Archie tucked his hands deep into his jeans pockets. “No I don't Jug. No I don't.” He shook his head as he looked into his best friend's eyes … his brother. “I don't know why you have to run away.”

 

“It's not forever.” Jughead took a deep breath. “Sides I'm not far.”

 

Archie's lips thinned out. “Yeah it is.” He stubbornally replied.

 

“It's only a six hour drive.” Jughead walked over; and placed his hand on Archie's shoulder. “I have to do this right now is all Arch.”

 

“I'm just going to miss you.” Arch husked out.

 

Jughead squeezed his shoulder.

 


	45. Magic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #22 (AU) Magic!AU

“Mommy! Daddy!” Dagwood ran up to his parents. He grabbed his mother's hand and started tucking it.

 

“What have we been telling you Dagwood?” Polly spoke in a calm but firm voice as she refused to alow her six year old son to tug her away.

 

Dagwood tugged two more times before standing still. “No tugging.”

 

Polly nodded. “That's right no tugging.” She squeezed her son's hand in encouragment that he remembered. “Now what has gotten you so excited that you forgot?”  
  


Jason knelt down to his left knee as he looked his son in the eyes. “It's the magic isn't it?” He reached over and tweaked his son's nose.

 

Dagwood grinned. “Yes and Jupiter is waiting for me to bring you guyes. So lets go. Lets go.” He excitedly began tugging his mother's hand once more. He stopped and looked up into his mother's eyes; “Sorry mommy. I forgot.”

 

Polly rolled her eyes. “I think daddy needs to carry you to your sister; that way you won't try to yank my arm off in your excitement.”

 

Dagwood wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. “Sorry mommy.” He buried his head into her thin stomach.

 

Polly ran her hand down her son's head; “I'm not mad at you Dag. I know you are very excited right now. You didn't hurt mommy.” She bent down to kiss the top of her son's head. “Now lets go see this magic with your sister hum?” She spoke in a low and soft tone.

 

Dagwood squeezed one more time before pulling away. He slipped his hand back into his mother's hand. He turned to look at his father whom was still on his knee. “I'm calm now daddy; I'll walk mommy over to Juptiar.”

 

Jason's eyes twinkled. He nodded his head; “Okay son.” He stood back to his feet, “Lead the way.”

 

Dagwood with Polly's hand in his lead the way to his sister.

 


	46. Dialogue 172

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #172 (Dialogue) - “You are doing it wrong”

Betty tilted her head to the side as she watched Veronica try to change the sparks plug. She smiled at the grease on the brunnette's cheek.

 

A frown graced the shorter brunnette's lips as she tried to turn the plug. Still no success. She sighed loudly.

 

“Sorry to have to tell you Ronnie but; you are doing it wrong.” Betty tried to fight the smirk from her lips as the brunnette's head swung to face her.

 

“No kidding Sherlock.” Veronica grumbled out. She stood straight and winced at the pain in her lower back.

 

Betty moved closer and placed her hand over Veronica's against the back; “Here let me.” She spoke softly in the brunette's ear. She felt Veronica's hands move out of the way so her hands were firmly against Veronica's back. She gently massaged the area.

 

“That feels so good.” Veronica sighed in relief. She leaned a little closer to the slightly taller blonde.

 

“Good.” Betty's breath hitched as Veronica moved even closer against her. She felt the back of her hands against her stomach as she kept massaging the brunnette's lower back. She finally moved her hands around to rest against Veronica's stomach; as her head rested on top of the slightly shorter brunette's. “How about I finish this then I'll treat you to a milkshake at Pops.”

 

“I wanted to help you.” Veronica spoke in a disappointed tone.

 

“Once you recover from today then I'll teach you more about fixing cars.” Betty promised as she backed away from the brunette. Her arms felt empty witout Veronica in them.

 

Veronica felt cold without Betty wrapped around her. She masked her face to being friendly as she turned to face the blonde. Only to find Betty's head back underneath the hood. “That sounds great B.”

 

“Anything for my best friend.” Betty's voice sounded from under the hood.

 

Veronica eyes darkened in disappointment … but she quickly told herself that once Betty was truly ready then she'll be open to loving Veronica in a soulmates way; instead of just a best friends way.

 


	47. Locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #111 (Word) Locker

“Hey!” Archie yelped as his back hit the locker hard. “What's the big idea.” He demanded as he pushed his chest forward. His eyes widen “Veronica!” He noticed blonde hair in a tight pony tail right behind Veronica's shoulder; “Betty!” He yelped. He felt his towel start to drop and he quckily caught it before it could drop. “What are you girls doing in here? This is the boys lockerroom after all.”

 

“Get out of my way Archie!” Veronica's hard voice reached his ears.

 

“Look you girls can't be in here.” Archie tried to put his left hand on Veronica's shoulder; but with one fiery look from her he held it up in surrender. “Come on Veronica; I need you to get Betty out of here okay.” He pleaded with the hot headed angry Veronica in front of him. Trying to reason with her.

 

Veronica's body stiffened. She backed away until her hand could reach out and touch Betty. She quickly pulled the blonde tightly against her back. “Archie one question.”

 

Archie nodded his head.

 

“Are you part of the sticky mapel that's going on with the football team?” Veronica demanded in a hard voice.

 

“No!” Archie spoke up. “Never.” He kept his hand still in the air; and his right hand holding the towel. “I don't defend ….”

 

Veronica voice spoke up in the silence; “Then help get Chuck and his gang _off_ the football team!”

 

Archie swallowed.

 

Veronica stiffened.

 

Archie met Betty's shocked and worried green blue eyes. “I'm sorry Betty.” He managed to get out. “I'll help you guys get justice.” He spoke in a calm and hard voice. “I'll meet you at Pop's later okay.” He pleaded for them to leave the lockerroom.

 

Veroncia nodded. She eyed all the football team as she backed Betty towards the door; lucky for them a member of the JV team held it open for them.

 


	48. Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #251 (Job) Lawyer

“Still can't believe that it's _you_ whom became the lawyer.” Jughead shook his head.

 

“Hey now.” Archie spoke in a slightly injured tone.

 

“You were never interested in the law Arch.” Jughead pointed out.

 

“Interests change.” Archie sighed as he rested against the back of his chair.

 

“You still can't win Veronica.” Jughead looked hard into the ginger man's eyes.

 

“This isn't what it's about man.” Archie spoke in a hard voice. “I'm not trying to win Veronica back here. I wouldn't do that to her. I wouldn't do that to Betty!”

 

Jughead sighed deeply. “I know Arch. Sorry.” He rested his arms across his chest. “Just making sure.”

 

Archie tightly nodded his head.

 


	49. Riverdale High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 (Location) Riverdale High

“Are you mad at me?” Veronica worried her lower lip. She looked straight into Betty's eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

 

Betty silently shook her head.

 

“I'm sorry B.” Veronica sighed. “I wasn't thinking.”

 

Betty's eyes came together worried. “You had every right to be upset Ronnie.” She stepped forward a step. “If it happened to me … I think I would have rushed the boys locker room also.”

 

“No you wouldn't.” Veronica sighed.

 

Betty stiffened. Her eyes briefly swirled darkly. But her blue eyes soften just as quickly.

 

Veronica didn't miss it. She wondered about it. She wanted to question it. But she knew this wasn't the time or place. The crowded hallways of Riverdale High isn't the place for this.

 

“You aren't the only one this happened to.” Betty sighed deeply as a small memory came to her. “They can't keep getting away with this. They mustn't.” Her thoughts were lost as she decided to figure out a way to get this in the school newspaper … then the school board _had_ to do something about this.

 


	50. First Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #331 (Style) First Person

“Veronica.” Turning and smiling softly.

 

“Hey.” I replied as I watched as Betty walk forward. The smile wouldn't leave my lips even if I wanted it too. Which I didn't.

 

Her face turned a slight pink as her small blush worked it's way up her cheekbone. She rolled her eyes. “You don't have to stare like that everytime I am in your line of sight.”

 

Purring, “I like staring at you.” I smiled as winked.

 


	51. Evocotive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #90(Word) Evocotive

“That's not a word.” A small voice spoke beside him.

 

“I know that.” He looked over at his baby sister. “How do you know that?” He demanded in a low voice; his irration rising.

 

Betty calmly looked in her brother's eyes. “It's not in the dictionary.”

 

“It may not be in the _childrens_ dictoinary.” Chic smirked. “Whom says its not in the regular one?” His amusement came to him at the sight of eight year old Betty looking calmly; and curious next to him; as he worked on his homework. He waited for her answer to that statement.

 

“I never saw it.” She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. “At least not the last time that daddy and I happened to have gone through it.”

 

Chic sighed as he changed the 'O' to an 'A' and properly spelled the word; _Evocative_. He looked sideways, and found Betty nodding. Rolling his eyes. “Go bug Polly with her homework Betts.”

 

“I like helping you Chic.” Her soft voice spoke.

 

He turned to fully look into her eyes. “Really?” He asked with curiosity in his voice.

 

She nodded.

 

Warmth filled his soul. “Okay.” He nodded as he turned back to his homework.

 


	52. Tiding Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #135 (Action) Tiding Up

“You know that they love you very much right?” Chic leaned against the door frame as he watched his husband tiding up their all ready clean bedroom.

 

“Remind me next time when Pop visit us.” Kevin turned his neck and stuck his tongue out at Chic.

 

Chic crinkled his eyes at his husband of two years. “Can't wait till we forget to triple check on the cleaning.”

 

Kevin went back to straightening the all ready straightened bed spread.

 


	53. First Line 200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #200 (First Line) They hadn't expected it to be this cold

_They hadn't expected it to be this cold. Alought perhaps they should have considered it at least. After all they were in the middle of a cold front that was esmited to last another three weeks. So in a way they should have expected it to be colder than a normal winter's day. But like they stated they hadn't expected it to be this cold._

 

“Really?” A deep sigh entered his ear.

 

He finished typing the last sentence before he looked sideways. “I never said that you could read over my shoulder Lodge.” He growled low.

 

“I thought you were a better writer than this.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Really from what I have heard about the great Jughead Jones …. this wasn't what I was expecting.” She moved back into her personal space.

 

His anger grew cold. He slowly closed his laptop as he kept his eyes firmly on hers. “The _only_ reason why I'm not going to tell you how I _truly_ feel about you Veronica Lodge; is because it will hurt Betty.”

 

“Someday you'll feel safe to get all your jealously out. Then your _true_ feelings will come forth.” Veronica sighed deeply. “But you are right … right now is too soon for this.” She smiled. “I just wanted to draw some of that anger out of you Jughead.”

 

Jughead tightly nodded as he turned his eyes onto his laptop. He pulled his messenger bag from the back of the chair. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get to Pops. He needed to get to his booth and his coffee. He stood to his feet. He nodded tightly and walked away.

 

“I'm not the enemy you think I am Jughead.” Veronica sighed softly to herself; as she watched the lankly teen walk away.

 


	54. Apocolypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #43 (AU) Apocolypse!AU

“Welcome to earth after the Apocolypse.” Alice sighed deeply with a wave her left hand.

 

“Oh Alice it truly isn't all that bad.” FP rolled his eyes as he brought the joint up to his lips.

 

She turned her eyes onto his. “Oh really FP. What would you call it after you learned that not only is your son gay; but your daughter is gay also. Oh and also your other daughter had an incest affair with her _cousin_! And also your husband is a sin murder. Not only is your husband a sin murder but he has no problem going after his daughters and his grandchildren.” She shook her head. “So FP Jones you tell me if that isn't proof that the earth has entered into a Apocolypse era!” She demanded in a cold hard dead voice.

 

“I'm sure if you told the children that that Cooper and the Blossom are closely related then Polly and Jason never would have gotten romantic feelings for one another.” FP sighed as he took the first point in order.

 

“As if Hal and Clifford ever thought that them keeping the fact that they are first cousins whom hate one another all due to the _family business_ would result in their children not feeling their familiar bonds.” Alice snorted.

 

“Both Chic and Betty have found their soulmates. Kevin and Veronica -” FP spoke.

 

“Don't speak that vile slut's name!” Alice hissed.

 

“Veroncia is the protector that Betty always needed.” FP spoke in a calm voice. “Neither Archie or Jughead could protect Betty as Veroncia can.” He looked into the hard eyes of Alice. “You know this Al. Don't fight it.” He finished.

 

Alice turned her eyes to stare out of the tailers window. She hated to admit it. “Damnit it Hal. Why did you have to be so fucking screwed up also.” She hissed in the tensed air.

 


	55. Girls and Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 256 (Song) Girls and Boys – Good Charlotte

“Oh come on Chic ...” She whined in a very annoying voice.

 

“I said no.” He rolled his eyes as he kept reading through his text book.

 

“You know that I can show you things that no one else can.” She said in what she thought was a very coy voice.

 

The voice that was like finger nails in Chic's ears. “I'm not interested.” He said writing a note in his notebook. “Now I must get this done.”

 

She placed a hand over his writing one. Causing it to stop. She waited for his eyes to drift up to meet his. “You have of have no idea what you are denying yourself Chic Cooper.” She husked out.

 

“You know that I'm gay; Charlotte. I'm sorry but you are just wasting your time trying to woo me into your bed.” Chic's eyes harden. “Now if you don't mind I have some studing to do.” He felt her hand tighten against his. “If I were you I would let my hand go.” He spoke with a low growl.

 

Charlotte just batted her eyes at him. “I have known a lot of guys whom 'claimed' too be gay … but they always end up in my bed.” She smiled coy. “So you see Chic Cooper you may imange yourself gay … but you aren't really.”

 

“If you don't leave me alone Charlotte; then I have no problem getting a restraining order.” Chic spoke as he tried to yank his hand away from her own.

 

“You have no idea the difference between girls and boys.” She waved her head.

 

“I have two sisters; Charlotte. I know the difference.” Chic replied dryly.

 

“Have you fucked them?” Charlotte's eyes widen in surprise. She had gone too far. Way to far. She removed her hand from Chic's.

 

“If you even think to speak to me ever again Charlotte; then you'll have my lawyer after you.” Chic watched as she stood to her feet, and backed away. He sighed as he finally looked down at his textbook.

 


	56. Dialogue #175

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #175 (Dialogue) - “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.”

“I said I was sorry.” Veronica sighed as she rested her head against the back of the couch.

 

“No you didn't.” Archie looked darkly at her tilted head.

 

“I said that I was going to be bad for you.” Her right eye opened to look at him.

 

“No you didn't.” Archie denied. “You never said out loud … “Archie Andrews I'm just going to play you until Betty Cooper is ready to accept my love for her.” He stood to his feet. His hands running through his hair in anger.

 

Veronica sat up as she watched the heartbroken boy. “If I didn't manage to get myself out of your system Archie; then you would have been hounding and hounding after me for years … then Betty never would have accepted that she honesty had a chance with me.”

 

Archie barked in a harsh dry laughter. He swung around to face her. “Fool me once, shame on you.”

 

“I never fooled you Archie. You just never truly were open to what the situation was.” Veroncia sighed.

 

“Fool me twice, shame on me.” Archie finished. He smiled thin. “But I think the shame will fully be on you. After I tell Betty ….”

 

“Betty all ready knows.” Veronica stood to her feet. “I'm sorry that I hurt you Archie. But in time you will realize that I was never meant to be yours. That you will find your soulmate now that you aren't foolishly holding onto a dead dream of you and I.” She walked from the living room towards the front door.

 

 


	57. Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #88 (Word) Breeze

“Told you it would be a breeze.” He slapped Jason across the shoulder. “Ease up Blossom you are in the clear now.”

 

A slight swean of sweat rolled down his neck. He frowned darkly at the other teen. “I shouldn't have to do this.”

 

“It's the family business.” The other teen stopped and pulled Jason closer to him. “It's the family buisness; cousin.” He raised his right hand and slapped Jason's cheek smartly.

 

Jason sighed as he tightly nodded. He didn't wince with the pain of the slap.

 

“Don't worry Jay in time you'll be used to it. First time is always unsettles the nerves.” He stepped backward. “You are only thirteen of course.” He rolled his eyes. “I personally started at ten. But the old man knew I was ready then.” He smirked; “But your old man knows what a soft heart you had.”

 

Jason stiffened.

 


	58. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #341 (Emotion) Jealously

“Careful your jealously is showing.” Alice snared as her head twisted to look over at her friend.

 

The pink haired girl grinned as she leaned back against the chair.

 

Alice sniffed.

 

“You should see your face Smith; whenever FP is chatting up Hermione.” The pink haired girl smirked. “I know you and FP have on and off again flings since summer before freshmen year … and I know how much you hate Hermione …. but girl you have it bad.” She folded her arms loosely across her chest. “But I have to wonder is it for FP; whom you have slept with countless time; or for Hermione; whom you _claim_ to hate …. but you know lust is so close to hatred.”

 

“You better shut your mouth Claire.” Alice hissed.

 

Claire sat forward, “If you are seriously thinking of swinging for the your own team Al … _I'm_ a much better lay then Hermione.” She stood to her feet. Leaning forward to be an inch from Alice's ear. “I know how to do things with my tongue that FP never could do with his penis.” She gently licked the shell of Alice's ear. “See ya Alice.” Standing she walked away with a sway of her hips.

 

Alice watched her go with something in her eyes that had never once been in them before. She fought down the desire that was burning it's way down to her core. She firmly told herself that she was solely interested in men.

 


	59. Keller House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11 (Location) Keller House

He stood in the middle of the living room staring at the blonde sitting on his couch. “What are you doing here?” He demanded in a hard voice.

 

“I wanted to see you.” The blonde answered.

 

“I told you that I didn't want to see you.” His eyes grew colder.

 

Sighing, “I know that I hurt you when I left Kevin.”

 

“You did more then hurt me, Chic,” Kevin wrapped his arms tightly across his chest. “You broke my heart.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

 

Chic looked down at his lap.

 

“I understood why you had to leave Chic. I just don't understand why you said and did the things to me before you left.” Kevin spoke in sad voice.

 

Chic looked upward with pain in his eyes. “I know that I handed things very badly when I left. I know that I treated you in a way that I don't deserve forgiveness or understanding.” He stood to his feet.

 

“I do understand Chic, I do forgive you.” Kevin rushed over to wrap his arms around Chic's waist. “Don't you see that I love you.”

 

Tears rolled freely down Chic's cheeks. “You shouldn't.” He got out before he buried his face in Kevin's neck.

 


	60. Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #100 (Word) Writer

Betty leaned into Veronica and smiled against her wife's smooth skin. “What are you writing?”

 

Veronica tilted the book so Betty couldn't read it. “Something for you.”

 

Betty's eyes lit up. She took in the written pages. She snuggled even closer. “When am I going to be able to read it?”

 

Veronica paused in her writing. “A few more years.” She started to write once more. “I started it the night that I first set eyes on you.” Her eyes turned to meet the softness of her new wife's eyes. “It's my first love letter to you. I'm not signing it till I reached the last page.” She closed the leather bound notebook closed. She turned to gently wrap the straps around the button. She looked once more into the loving eyes of her soul. “Now you know what I have prepared for you … can you wait a few more years before you read it?” She husked.

 

Betty's right hand rose to gently cup her soulmate's neck. Her fingers gently massaged the skin underneath her beloved's chin. “I'll wait a life time.” She smiled. “After all I have you in my arms for all time.”

 

Veronica leaned down and met her wife's soft lips in a loving and slightly chaste kiss.

 


	61. Are You Ready For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #274 (Song) Are you ready for love – Elton John

“Why are you playing this song?” A hard tone entered her voice as her blue green eyes locked onto the warm chocolate ones across from her. Her body stiffened.

 

“It's just on.” Veronica shrugged. She sighed. “I'll change it.” She reached for her iPod.

 

“Leave it!” Betty snarled out.

 

Veronica's eyes swifted and locked on the swirling blue green ones. “B?” She whispered.

 

Betty shook her head. “Nothing.”

 

“It's something.” Veronica rested her head against her headboard.

 

Betty folded her arms across her chest. “I said it was nothing.”

 

_'I'll write a symphony, Just for you & me …”_

 

“I hate this song. Turn it off.” Betty closed her eyes tightly.

 

Veronica quickly turned her iPod off.

 

“Don't turn it off … just that song.” Betty sighed.

 

Veronica looked at her iPod and quickly delted that song from her playlist … she prayed that the next song would sooth Betty's soul. Her dreams died where _Are you ready for love_ was for her dreams for her and Betty. She looked towards Betty with her finger still on her iPod just in case Betty needed another song change; but she could see Betty's body relaxing all ready. She moved her hand to rest in her lap.

 

Betty's eyes opened slowly. “Sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

 

“It's just that song was playing when my parents informed me that they kicked Polly out of the house; and they didn't tell me why.” Betty crawled over to rest her head against Veronica's lap. She needed her best friend's fingers in her hair. She needed to rest against Veronica. Her face turned to burry itself into the shorter brunette's stomach. She sighed at the feel of the brunette's fingers through her hair.

 

Veronica vowed to herself to never allow that song to be played around Betty …. not when she was around to prevent it. She leaned down to gently place her lips against Betty's warm cheekbone.

 


	62. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #127 (Action) Falling

“Leave Betty alone; Veroncia!” Cheryl snarled over at the two girls. “Toni I want you to spot Betty; and Veronica you on the other side to make sure the pyramid is straight on that end.”

 

“No.” Veroncia replied in cool firm voice.

 

“As co-captain it's your job.” Cheryl snarled. Her right eye brow rose high on her forehead.

 

“Just go Ronnie.” Betty nodded over to where Cheryl wanted Veroncia to stand. She huffed at the firm stubborn stance the shorter brunette stood.

 

Toni calmly walked over. “Relax Ronnie. Cheryl knows that no harm is to befall Betty. That's why she has me spotting her.” She tilted her head. “You trust me don't you?” She spoke in a low calm voice so the other girls wouldn't hear.

 

Veronica tightened up. She sighed deeply.

 

“I trust you Toni.” Betty replied with a smile.

 

“I'll be closer to your side so if anything happens then I can be right at your side B.” Veronica looked into Betty's eyes searching.

 

Betty nodded to where Cheryl told Veroncia to stand. “Get to your spot all ready dork.” She spoke lightly.

 

Veroncia nodded. She turned and locked eyes with Toni. She nodded.

 

Cheryl clapped her hands. “Before we do anything I want to do some trust falls.” She locked eyes on Veroncia. “First I want Toni to catch Betty falling backwards.” She turned her eyes back to where Toni and Betty moved in position. “Whenever you two are ready.”

 

Betty placed her arms across her chest. She waited until she knew that Toni was ready and she began to fall backwards.

 

Veronica's eyes locked on Toni's arms as they held out ready for Betty to fall into them. One false move and she'll be beside Betty. She let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding; when Toni caught Betty in her arms.

 

After twenty minutes of the Trust falls the girls praticed the pyramid for an hour.

 


	63. Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #350 (Food) Marshmallows

“You forgot something.” Veronica's lip quirked.

 

“Did I?” Betty soft voice asked as she rested her head on Veronica's right shoulder.

 

“You are going to make me say it.” Veronica replied in a knowning voice.

 

Betty hummed.

 

“Please tell me you brought the marshmallows with you.” Veronica whined low.

 

“What if I didn't. Would you make me get up and get them?” Betty eyes stayed on her mug.

 

Veronica's lips lifted to the right. “Perhaps. I'm really in the mood for Marshmallows. Just as I'm in the mood to keep you right here beside me.”

 

“Good thing I brought them then.” Betty lifted the napkin where a few marshmallows were resting. “There was no way that I would leave this spot; and also I wouldn't have allowed you to get up either.”

 

“Good thing you brought them B.” Veronica picked up two to place in her hot chocolate.

 

“Yep.” Betty placed her two in her mug. She snuggled even closer against her girlfriend.

 


	64. Hurried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #105 (Word) Hurried

Polly leaned against the door frame to her sister's bedroom as Betty rushed around. “Relax Betty.”

 

“How can I relax Pol. I'm so late.” Betty rushed to her closet and pulled out her warm jacket.

 

“Actually you aren't late sis.” Polly giggled.

 

Betty hurried towards her vantiy to make sure her hair and make up was perfect. “Actually I am late. I told Ronnie that I would meet her like five minutes ago.”

 

“I mean sis you aren't late because Veronica is downstairs.” Polly pressed herself against the door as her little sister squeezed by.

 

Betty stopped in her tracks. “Wait? What?”

 

Polly nodded. “She told me to make sure that you weren't stressed out.” She sighed as she looped her arm around Betty's waist. “But to late for that.” She gently squeezed. “Ronnie told me to tell you not to stress about this. She'll wait a lifetime for you.”

 

Betty sighed. “I hate making her wait for me.” She locked eyes with her sister. “Pol I had made her wait for me for so long … now that I'm ready … I don't want to make her wait.”

 

“You aren't B.” Veronica's soft voice spoke from the staircase.

 

Both Cooper sisters eyes turn to find Veronica resting against the staircase; where Veronica's eyes were firmly locked solely on Betty.

 

Polly gently squeezed her baby's sister's waist; and pulled away. She watched as Betty made her way to her girlfriend and wrap herself in Veronica's arms. Smiling warmly at the sight of Veronica wrapping Betty against her chest.

 


	65. Greendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 (Location) Greendale

Opening the door with a smile. “Hey there Reggie.”

 

“Hey Sabrina.” Reggie grinned as he jumped in place to try to get warm.

 

“Come on in.” She stepped aside to allow her friend into her aunts house. “What brings you to Greendale?”

 

“Felt like getting out of Riverdale for a bit.” Reggie unbutton his jacket. “Sides I wanted to come and visit with one of my favorite witches.” He laughed under his breath at the slight shock that overcame her face. “Still that knee jerk reaction after all these years huh?” He calmly spoke as he hung his jacket on the coat rack.

 

Sabrina sighed. “Sorry. Not many people know the truth. It's still unbelieveable that some mortals know whom I truly am … and truly still accept me.”

 

“Hey Reggie ol'man.” Harvey said as he walked down the staris towards his wife.

 

“Hey man.” Reggie shook Harvey's outstretched hand. “Hope you don't mind the unexpected visit.”

 

“Naw.” Harvey wrapped his arm around Sabrina's back and pulled her into his side. Husband and wife led the way into the living room. They watched as Reggie sat in the chair as they sat on the couch.

 

 

 


	66. You Sexy Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #275 (Song) “You sexy thing” - Hot Chocolate

“There is no way that I'm having that as our wedding song.” Kevin shook his head.

 

“Why not babe?” Chic grinned. “It's the truth. You are my sexy thing.”

 

“Chic.” Kevin spoke in a annoyed voice.

 

“Kevin.” Chic's grin widen.

 

“No.” Kevin slightly flicked his finger on his forehead.

 

“Hey now.” Chic shook his head. “No beating up your future husband.”

 

“You may not be my future husband if you seriously want that song as our wedding song.” Kevin groused out.

 

“Okay.” Chic sighed turning seriously. “But I demand that song to be played in our honeymoon suit.” He tilted his head.

 

Kevin blushed. “I can stand that.” He ducked his head shyly.

 


	67. Sprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #96 (Word) Sprout

“He sure did sprout up didn't he Mar?” Fred smiled huge over at his wife as she was dressing their three year old son.

 

Mary turned her head to smile at her husband. “It was bound to happen Fred. After all Archie is a growing boy.”

 

“I mean for a whole year he stopped growing; not even one inch … then suddenly boom he's growing like a weed.” Fred laughed.

 

“Weed.” Archie shouted clapping his hands. “Weed.”

 

“Not so loud Archie.” Mary turned back to look into her son's face. “Mommy is quite near your mouth after all.” She slightly winced as her son's scream echoed in her ear drums. They still were working on Archie's noise level.

 

“Sorry Mama.” Archie whispered. Worry in his little eyes.

 

Mary picked her son up and hugged him. Kissing the side of his face. “It's quite all right son. You just need to learn to lower your voice at time.”

 

Archie's hugged his mother as hard as his little body could handle.

 

Fred walked up to his wife and son. He ruffed his son's bright red hair. He made funny faces as his little boy, and soon Archie's eyes were back to the warmth which always was his son.

 


	68. Someone running late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #158 (Plot Point) Someone running late

“Shit.” He moaned as he looked around his dorm room as he felt his pockets. “I'm so late.” He sighed as he tried to rememember where he had placed his keys last. His head was pounding with the hang over from the late night of partying the previous night.

 

“If you are looking for these; here they are.” Archie swung around quickly to find Veronica at his door holding up his danging keys.

 

His cheeks grew warm. “Thanks.” He strode over to the shorter burnette and reached for his keys. “Where did you find 'em?” He pocketed his keys in his jean jacket.

 

Veroncia rolled her eyes. “In the door knob.” She patted the ginger haired young man's cheek. “Good thing you are still living in the dorms Archkins. If you do this out in the real world then fully expect to be robbed.”

 

Archie moved past Veronica. “I would love to stay and joke; but I'm awful late.” He started to fast walk down the hall.

 

Veronica sighed; “Good thing I'm here.” She made sure the door was locked before shutting it. She smirked as she saw Archie speed up as he came to the elevator. “Hold the elevator Archkins. After all I plan on meeting up with B soon.” She walked towards the elevator at her normal pace.

 


	69. Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #347 (Food) Pudding

Sneaking up and wrapping her arms around the slim waist, “What are you doing?” She quietly spoke as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

 

“Making pudding.” Veronica's low voice husked out as she pressed a little tighter into her wife. “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Hmm ...” Betty turned her head to gently lick and nuzzle her wife's neck. “I missed you.”

 

Veronica eyes closed as she enjoyed her wife's mouth against her skin. “I missed you too B.” Her right arm rose to hook behind Betty's neck. Her neck moved to give Betty more access.

 


	70. Evergreen Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9 {Location} Eversgreen Forest

Chic walked through the trees into the small clearning. He stopped with a deep concerned frown on his face. “What are you doing here Charles? You know it's too risky having you in Riverdale. Or even close.”

 

Charles sighed. “I can't help it. I _need_ to see my birth family.”

 

Chic raised an eyebrow as he sighed deeply. “Where is this coming from Charles? The sudden need to see your family? When you freaked out and knew that you couldn't meet them yet? When you came up with this plan on my coming here as _you_?”

 

“I changed my mind.” Charles shrugged. “I have a much calmer mind and soul.” He smiled. “I'm ready now.”

 

“How is this going to work Charles? I mean they think Charles Smith is me.” Chic felt heavyness in his chest. “There is no way they will accept that you weren't ready to meet them yet … and instead of leaving a note … or a message behind to that effort … that you asked me to impersonate _you_ instead.” His thoughts were on Alice … oh boy if there was a woman that you don't want to hurt in the soul … then Alice Smith Cooper was such a woman. He had a feeling that Alice would use the hurt against Charles rejecting her against Betty. “Charles; Alice; your mother isn't the type of person whom can take rejection from her child well.” His sighed.

 

Charles sighed. “I know Chic.” He leaned against the tree that was nearest. “I'm not suggesting telling them the whole truth. You will of course keep being Charles “Chic” Smith …. and I will be a good close friend of yours.” He smiled. “That way we _both_ finally have family ties.”

 

“It's the only away.” Chic nodded. “I of course will make sure that you get all of your money.”

 

“We'll split it fifty fifty. After all that was the plan all along.” Charles felt relieved that Chic agreed to his plan.

 


	71. Inglenook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #93 (Word) Inglenook

Sitting next to her on the hearth and placing your right arm around her thin waist. “Hey.” You gently place a kiss on her smooth cheek.

 

She hummed softly.

 

“So why are you hiding out love?” You gently speak in her ear; not wanting to be apart from her. Not even an inch. You had been searching for her for over two hours.

 

Her eyes turned to meet your own. “Sorry Veronica. But I just felt overwhelmed.”

 

Concern in your eyes. “Betty do you want to leave?”

 

“No.” She replied. “I'm quite comfortable here. With you. Sides I want to be with my friends.” She snuggled into yours side. “I just need a small break is all.”

 

“I get it.” You whisper as you place another kiss against her skin. You honesty found the privacy she found in this Inglenook quite cozy yourself. You rested your head against yours which was resting on your shoulder.

 


End file.
